What's it Like?
by iloveonlyyou
Summary: Troy and his little brother talk about making a memorable first time experience. troyella


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of High School Musical.

**What's it like?**

"I need to ask you a really awkward question that no little brother _ever_ wants to ask." Trent said to his brother Troy Bolton.

Troy was currently sitting in the kitchen of his parent's house watching his 2 month old baby boy, Logan, while his wife of a year, Gabriella, and his mom were cooking dinner when his little brother came up to him.

Troy and Trent have always been close. Not only in age, with Troy being only a year older, but with basketball skills, good looks, and just being there for each other. So when Trent said that with a vulnerability Troy had never seen his brother show he immediately agreed.

"Okay what's up?" He asked

"Um…in private?" Trent said hesitantly.

"Okay let's go up to my old room."

Troy then led Trent up to his old bedroom. Once they got there they sat on his bed across from each other. After about a minute of dead silence Troy spoke up.

"What's up man?"

"This is really embarrassing for me to do, so please don't laugh."

"Don't worry, brother's honor, I won't laugh."

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Sex. Like what is it like?"

Troy had to take a step back. Was his 18 year old brother really asking him what sex was like? Wasn't that what parents are for?

"Didn't mom or dad talk to you about it?"

"Yeah but they just said like weird things. I want to know, how you know when it's right. Like when did you know about Gabi?"

"Well I wasn't a virgin when Gabi and I started dating but she was. She told me it was really important for her to wait until she got married. So I waited for her. Then on the night after our wedding we just kind of connected in a way that was…" he trailed with a smile.

_Flashback_

Troy and Gabriella were walking towards there hotel room they were staying at on the night of there wedding. When they finally reached there room Troy opened it up and Gabriella started to walk in when troy grabbed her by her wrist.

"Hold on Mrs. Bolton we're gonna do this right"; he said putting the "do not disturb" sign on the door and picking her up bridal style, then he walked through the door, and kicked it shut with his foot. Gabriella giggling with excitement the whole time. Troy kissed her softly and whispered "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back. "Make love to me." She softly commanded.

Troy carried her over to their king sized bed and gently laid her down on it. He then crawled onto the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. A few minutes later Troy was hovering Gabriella both of his elbows so as not to crush her and whispered "tell me if I hurt you okay?"

Gabriella nodded. Even though she was nervous she couldn't deny that she was incredibly excited. She was finally going to make love to the most amazing man she had ever met.

Troy then reached for the zipper of her wedding gown. When it was fully unzipped he took the dress off and set it on the back of a chair in the room so it won't wrinkle. Now Gabriella was only wearing a white bra and panties set and staring lovingly at Troy who was staring right back at her in the same manor.

After again crawling back to her he kissed her and started to run his hands all over her body, making her shiver with pleasure. Gabriella then took off Troy's jacket and dress shirt leaving him only in his pants. She then moved her hands over his muscled chest, making him groan in a way she loved. Then with a surge of confidence her hands then traveled lower until she reached his belt and started to work on getting his pants undone. After successfully removing them with Troy's help they were both wearing just their underwear.

Troy, feeling as if he was going to burst, had to keep reminding himself that this night was about Gabriella and her pleasure. A thought proving to be very difficult. Reaching behind her to unclip her bra he successfully did and slowly pulled at the straps until it was completely off revealing her bare chest to him for the first time. He stared in amazement. However Gabriella took it the wrong way and moved to cover herself up.

"Don't even think about covering yourself up." Troy warned with a lustful stare. "I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

He then kissed her with so much passion she thought she might die. He moved his kisses down her neck and hit a spot that made her cry out. While she was moaning he couldn't help thinking of the noises she was going to make when his kisses moved lower. His thoughts became reality when his mouth moved over her right breast.

"Oh my God!" She yelled grabbing a fistful of his hair and pushing him closer.

Troy smiled knowing the effect he had on his wife, and that no one was ever going to be allowed touch her except for him. That thought alone made him harder then he already was.

He continued the same actions on her other breast before he started to work his way lower, making sure to kiss every inch of her skin, until he reached her panties. Hooking his fingers in her panties he slowly pulled them down revealing her most intimate area.

Troy then took off his own boxers until they were both fully naked. Gabriella stared at him in shock. He was never going to fit! How was this going to work? As if reading her thoughts Troy whispered "don't worry it'll work."

She couldn't help but feel comforted by his words. Troy then reached for the side drawer and grabbed a condom. Both of them agreed to be married for a couple of months before having any children. He then wrapped it around himself and moved over her again.

"This may hurt." He said, trying to prepare her in any way he could.

"I don't care, just love me." Troy smiled he didn't need to be told twice.

He started to thrust into her slowly, all the while trying to hold off his own orgasm from happening right from the first thrust. Staring down at the love of his life, and intertwining there fingers, he saw that there was no pain on her face at all only pure ecstasy. That made him jump for joy knowing that he didn't hurt her at all.

He knew that his end was coming but he had to make sure she got her pleasure first he needed this to be special for her then he could—

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…."she convulsed and shook and started to spasm out of control gripping his back in a death clutch.

Yes he thought she reached her climax and now he could finally—

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" he yelled out.

Moments later when they had both caught there breath Gabriella turned to Troy and said "I love you." That was the only thing said for the rest of the night.

_End of Flashback_

"Just be sure to take care of her before yourself," Troy said continuing from where he left off. "Why are you suddenly so interested?"

"Well Kara and I are thinking about…you know. And well I want it to be special for her."

"Well I can't tell you much, other then when the moment is right, it's unlike anything you will ever experience."

Trent couldn't help but smile at how happy his older brother was and only hoped that he could be half as lucky as Troy when it came to love.


End file.
